1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus of a tandem system such as a color copier and a color printer to transfer toner images formed on a plurality of photoconductors to a surface of an intermediate transferer such as a belt to be superimposed is mainly used. As a color deviation correction control method in the image forming apparatus of the tandem system, the following method is generally taken. That is, a test pattern image for color deviation detection of each color is formed on an intermediate transfer belt to be the intermediate transferer, a position of the test pattern image is detected by a sensor, and a color deviation amount of each component (registration, magnification, skew, and the like) is calculated from a detection result. In addition, an optical path of each optical system is corrected or an image writing position or a pixel clock frequency of each color is corrected on the basis of a calculation result.
Further, technology for correcting a color deviation during print by forming a pattern for color deviation detection outside an image area of the intermediate transfer belt during a plain paper job to decrease downtime of a user is known.